


Ep Coda 2x15: 8 Vignette Fixer-Uppers For 2x15 (Because I couldn't think of a better title)

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (Slight) H/C, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before and after some of the scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 2x15: 8 Vignette Fixer-Uppers For 2x15 (Because I couldn't think of a better title)

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, don't you think they'd be having sex on the TV?**

**************

**Vignette 1:**

"I have to go down to holding," Danny sighed loudly as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Steve asked him, eyes growing wide. 

"That tennis instructor, the one that allowed Grace to leave?"

"The one that you wouldn't let me maim?" Steve grunted, still upset Danny had locked him in the supply closet when he mentioned retribution and was clad in a black robe and holding a scythe.

"Do you know any others?" Danny gave him a small smile. "Rachel apparently pummeled the guy, bloodied his nose and gave him two black eyes."

"Saves me the trouble, and is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah," Danny shook his head, "I got it all under control."

"Why doesn't Stan get her out?"

"He's in the next cell," Danny chuckled. "He broke the guy's arm."

**++++++++++**

**Vignette 2:**

Danny noticed Steve had been edgy the past few days and it had more to do with just Grace's kidnapping. He took a seat on the couch, picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "So, are you going to tell me about it?"

"Tell you what, Danno?"

"Why you have a bug up your ass; well, more than the usual."

"We heard the message you left for Rachel."

"I know," Danny said quietly, "but you have nothing to worry about."

"No?" Steve's eyes were clearly sad. "You want her back, don't you?"

"I did, Steve, once upon a time, but that message...I was drunk, I was depressed, they weren't here, you were in prison, and I thought I had lost everything." Danny stroked his cheek. "I didn't know if I would ever get the chance to be with you again."

Steve couldn't help the smile. "You missed your crazy-ass partner, huh?"

"Not at all." Danny smirked and groped him. "I could have lived without the insanity and stress you give me on a daily basis, but I missed **you**."

"I missed you, too, Jersey." Steve kissed him deeply. "Fuck me?"

"So hard you'll be feeling me for a week and then some."

**++++++++++**

**Vignette 3:**

"Okay, Mary Sue," Danny said with the most authority he could muster, "you're going running with Steve on Saturday mornings from now on."

Lori rolled her eyes. "You can't order me to do that, and I'm not Mary Sue."

"Yes you are," Danny insisted, "because Mary Sue can do anything and everything, and that is, apparently, you."

"If you had my parents you'd be...Danny Sue," she snorted. "The one time I brought home a 'B' on my report card I was grounded for a month."

"No shit?"

"No shit." Lori paused. "Why do you think I'm so neurotic?"

"That does answer a lot of questions."

"But Danny, why do I have to go running with him? He's a big boy."

"I normally go with him and wait while he does the 'stairmaster' routine but I like to sleep in, Chin's a newlywed and he doesn't get out of bed from Friday night to Monday morning, and Kono has her waves." Danny finished with a firm nod. "That leaves you."

"You still didn't answer my question." Lori stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Because the last time he went on his own, he got a small stab wound trying to stave off a robbery at step number 435 and I had to go all the way up there to arrest the perp."

"You **had** to?"

"Yeah, it was kind of embarrassing hearing the continual shriek of "COME UP HERE AND BOOK 'EM DANNO" until he lost his voice."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny was glaring at the photo that had made the front page - the front page of Hawaii's one and only gossip newspaper; the one that had the caption _Five-0 Commander having an affair with his subordinate?_ "Tell me again why you carried her in your arms like that; what was wrong with a fireman's carry?"

"Because, Danno," Steve knelt and lowered Danny's zipper, "I'm chivalrous and that wouldn't have been proper." He took out Danny's cock and licked the head. "Can I **please** blow you now?"

"Why call for the paramedics?" Danny continued, ignoring him. "It was just a sprained ankle; she could have driven herself."

"Danny," Steve huffed, "when you go to the ER via ambulance you usually get treated quicker then when you're a walk-in. And are you going to keep talking or let me suck your cock?"

"Now the whole island thinks that either we got a divorce or you're cheating on me."

"I am definitely doing this wrong." Steve stood up, opened his own pants, and pushed Danny to his knees because that was the only way to get his partner to shut up.

**++++++++++**

**Vignette 4:**

"You're going to hire the kid back," Danny stated, "because I told him to do it; I threatened to arrest him for obstruction."

"No way," the man said, "it's a federal offense to tamper with the mail and you needed a warrant. I don't care what you told him."

Danny smiled maliciously, channeling his inner-Steve. "Then these photos," he opened the envelope, "are going to find their way to your wife."

"He'll be re-hired with a raise."

**++++++++++**

**Vignette 5:**

Steve wanted to hug Danny and Grace, they were his ohana and he had been so worried, more than he had let on. But this was a private moment for them. Divorced or not, Danny and Rachel shared a child and both loved her very much.

He backed away and headed toward his truck. Danny would be home later and he would then have the comfort he needed.

Steve wasn't prepared for the small hand that suddenly grabbed his, for the large doe eyes staring up at him, for the smile that was for Steve alone.

"I knew you'd find me, Uncle Steve," Grace sniffled.

Steve knelt down, took her into his arms, and finally allowed his own tears of happiness to fall.

**++++++++++**

**Vignette 6:**

"So the GPS is in the trunk now?" Danny asked Chin.

"Yeah, they're in all our trunks and hidden; nobody will find them to remove them again."

Danny opened his trunk and began to grind his teeth. "Steven, why is there a flamethrower in there? What's next? Will I open it on Wednesday and find Jimmy Hoffa?"

"Do you **want** to find Jimmy Hoffa in there?" Steve asked, looking like an innocent babe.

"How would you know where....?"

"If I tell you," Steve gave him a maniacal smirk, "I'll have to kill you."

**++++++++++**

**Vignette 7:**

Steve opened his door to find Stan standing there. "Is something the matter?"

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, joining his partner. "Did something happen to...."

"Hi Danno!" Grace jumped into his arms. "Hi Uncle Steve!"

"It’s not my weekend," Danny pointed out.

"Every weekend is your weekend now, Danny," Stan smiled. 

Grace wriggled out of Danny's arms and headed to the kitchen for a snack.

"I don't understand." Danny was thoroughly confused, as was Steve, and it showed. "Rachel said you were thinking about moving to California to keep her safe." 

"Having a child changes one's perspective on life, as I'm sure you know," Stan explained. "I would have done the same thing you did to protect my son, and I will not allow Grace to be apart from you ever again. And yes, I did consider the move, but then I came to the conclusion that if someone was seeking revenge on you, they'd find us wherever we were. Grace is safer here, with you and your...ohana." He paused. "Now, can we come in?"

"We?" Steve asked.

"Me and Charlie."

Steve then noticed the carry-seat by Stan's side and the sleeping baby within. 

"I brought steaks and shrimp skewers, because Grace says you do a mean barbeque." Stan handed Danny a bag. "I brought beer."

"Beer?" Danny grinned. "Then by all means come in," 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"This kid eats like a pig." Steve glanced down at Charlie, who had just finished another bottle, and placed him over his shoulder. "C'mon, burp for me; show me you're a real man."

"Where'd you learn to do that, Steve?" Danny was curious. 

"I used to do this for Mary, it's no big deal, but I will not, under any circumstances, change a diaper." Steve sniffed the air. "Shit."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve clarified, pointing to the diaper, "shit."

"Not my kid," Danny snickered.

"I don't know how," Stan shrugged.

Steve smiled sweetly at Grace. "Would you....?"

Grace turned a slight shade of green. "Not for a dozen malasadas, James Franco, and my own dolphin. You're on your own." She fled to her designated bedroom and the TV that was hers.

"I hate you all." But Steve did take Charlie into the bathroom and clean him up.

"So...." Danny started, taking a sip from his bottle.

"I fired the nanny. I didn't have one growing up, and my kids don't need one." Stan met Danny's eyes. "I mean - I know Grace is yours, and I would never...."

"I know what you meant."

"I also signed Grace up for Little League - because baseball is cooler than tennis and it’s a team sport - and she's going to be enrolled in public school next year because those snobby brats are a bad influence on her."

"And what happens when Rachel calls the lawyers?" Steve asked as he returned. "After what she did to Danny three years ago...."

"What did she do?" Stan asked. 

"As if you don't know?" Steve eyed him incredulously. "Telling Danny that she could afford better lawyers and he'd run out of money to pay his long before she did, forcing him to move here, and then trying to get full custody after what happened at the stadium last year."

Stan was mortified. "I didn't know, I swear." He took out his phone and made a call. "Tom, cancel Mrs. Edwards' credit cards and the country club membership, and if she requests any type of legal assistance, it is to go through me." Stan hung up with a self-satisfied grin. "There, all taken care of." He opened another beer. "So, you think the Jets will have a chance this season?"

**++++++++++**

**Vignette 8:**

Rick Peterson was in the ICU of Queens Medical. He had gotten the shit beaten out of him the previous night, and had 4 broken limbs, a busted jaw, a broken nose, 11 cracked ribs, and a concussion; his ass was also red and raw as if it had been paddled.

There was an investigation and the authorities finally concluded that it was a few of the other inmates who weren't overly fond of cops or perhaps guards who didn't appreciate a rogue cop - who else could have done it?

One of the prisoners swore up and down that a "Batman-like figure" rappelled over the wall during the dark of night, but they brushed him off as having hallucinations.

It's not like anybody in their right mind would ever break **INTO** Halawa Prison.

**FIN**


End file.
